Big Aventure
by Gamerfire77
Summary: This is a story on how me and my friend discovered fiction can be real. In this story, you will find magic, drama, and more. Get ready for one Big Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Me & Haile's Big Adventure

Hey, my name is Isaiah. I have a best friend named Haile. And this is the story of all our adventures together.

It all started last year, in January. We were talking about our favorite show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. "Hey, Haile." I called. He came toward me and sat down. "What's up?" he asked


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Me & Haile's Big Adventure

Hey, my name is Isaiah. I have a best friend named Haile. And this is the story of all our adventures together.

It all started last year, in January. We were talking about our favorite show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. "Hey, Haile." I called. He came toward me and sat down. "What's up?" he asked. "Did you catch the marathon of Avatar last night?" I asked him. "Yeah. It was great." He replied. "How can people dislike that show. It gives me life." Suddenly, Haile looked nervous. "Um, Isaiah?" "Yes?" "Never mind." "No, tell me what's wrong." I ushered. "OK. I had a question. In a fight, what's the easiest way to approach it for you?" He asked me. "Well, I don't really like to fight, but i would probably... asses the situation, and depending on who I'm fighting, adapt to what comes my way." "What time of day are you most active at?" "Night. What are you getting at?" "Just as I thought." "What? Haile?"

"Who would you most be like in Avatar?" Haile asked me. "I'd probably be Katara." I was confused, but went along with it. "Who would I be?" "Of course, Zuko." "Again, as I thought." "Haile Emerson, what the _hell_ is going on?!" I yelled. "We're human manifestations of Avatar!" He blurted. "I'm sorry, what know?" "Last night, I had a dream. Me and you were back to back, in fighting stances. All of a sudden, faint images of Katara and Zuko surrounded us. Then, we were able to water and firebend, respectively." I smiled. "This. Is. AWESOME! I can't believe this!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

Me: Well, time for my first ever Author's Notes!  
Story Me: Where were they last time?  
Me: Excuse me for trying to make _your_ story!  
Haile: He's right, we should thank him.  
Story Me: I've got a better idea.  
(Story Me kicks Me in the balls.)  
Me: (Flips Story Me off.) Time for the story! Ouch!

Me and Haile were talking about our apparent lineage. "I just can't believe this. It's surreal." I breathed. "Yeah, I know. Now, one question." He said. "I know. Who is Toph's and Aang manifestation, and who will be the Avatar. On the same wavelength, bro." "Well, who are our closest friends?" Haile asked. "Hakim and Kaionta." We looked at each other and started laughing. "Hakim and Kaionta as Avatar manifestations? That's hilarious!" I cried. "That was funny."

"OK, kids. Time for recess. I'll be out in a minute." the teacher called. (And before you think we're little kids, we were in 6th grade, so hah.) Me and Haile walked outside and to our special hidden spot that only the four of us knew about. Hakim and Kaionta were absent, so we could possibly start to develop our powers. "Okay, where should we start?" Haile asked. I looked around. Nothing was in sight. But, out of nowhere, a puddle rippled onto the ground. Strange. "We could start there." We walked over to begin.

"Try and start with 'streaming the water'. You know, Katara's beginner move." Haile suggested. I went with his advice and started. "Reme,ber, water is the element of change. Use fluid and graceful moves, in concert with the environment. I stood in the middle of the puddle and close my eyes. I imagined the water flowing all around me. Sweeping my hands left and right, the water followed my graceful movements and raised. I opened my eyes and smile. "You're doing it! Try throwing it." I waved my hands around while spinning in a circle and threw my arms forward. Unfortunately, the water flew to Haile.

Acting on instinct, he threw his hands up, and along with them came fire. The fire blocked the water, and when it dispersed, Haile and I were both wide-eyed. "This is the best day of my life!" I exclaimed, obviously excited. "I can't wait to tell Anyae-" Haile interrupted me. "You can't tell anyone about this." "Not even my boyfriend?" "No. They might tattle to a scientist and then we'll get experimented on." "Well, how the hell are we supposed to the find Earth and Air if we can't tell anybody, huh?" "With this." He pulled a device out and put it on his wrist. "Using my intelligence, I constructed a device that detects anyone with powers 5 meters out. I call it the Power Spotter." Then, the Power Spotter went off. We looked and searched, but found nothing. "I think your programming is off. It shouldn't detect us." "How can it be busted? I never used it until now!" "'Cause it's busted! Damn." Unbeknownst to us, there was a shadow lurking that was detected. "No! I knew this day would come. I have to warn Maligore." The shadow ran off.

After recess, our class went inside to go to lunch. Quickly, Haile pulled me aside. "What, Haile? You do know there are tater tots, right?" I asked him, hoping he'd let me go. "I know, but look. I upgraded the Power Spotter, and my programming wasn't off, thank you very much. It did detect powers, but it looked like friendly. I replayed when it went off, and it was actually bad! Isaiah, I think someone in _our class_ has **powers**." My eyes nearly fell out of my head." "Well, who do you think it is?" "I don't know. But, we will find out who, along with Earth and Air." "I bet 20 bucks it's Hakim and Kaionta." I gambled. "You are so on. Come on, people in this school are hungry!" We ran to the cafeteria.

When we reached the cafeteria, found our friends and got in line with them. "Hey, Haile, Isaiah." Our friend Brooklyn said. "Hey." We replied. "What's that on your wrist, Haile?" She pointed to the Power Spotter. He quickly thought of a lie. "Um, it's just a new fancy watch I made." "Oh, what does this button do?" She touched the watch and it emitted a wave of energy, along with a high-pitched squeal. Everyone was blasted back, and covered their ears-except for 5 people. Haile pulled me out of the cafe. "You are obsessed with pulling me." I screamed. We ran to the first floor of the school. The 5 people followed us.

When we reached the office, we stopped to catch our breath."Why are we running?" I panted. Haile showed me the Power Spotter. "Look. When the wave and the sound were emitted, 5 people weren't affected. 2 are good, 3 are bad. The wave seeks out anyone with powers in the immediate area." He explained. "So, that means..." I asked. He sighed. "The watch found Earth and Air, along with the enemies. My suspicions were right. There is evil-oh no." "Oh no? What oh no?" "If I'm reading this right, the 5 power signals are heading towards us as we speak!" And Haile was right. 2 people appeared on on left, while 3 came on our right. On our left was Hakim and Kaionta. The Power Spotter recognized them as good."I knew it! Pay up, sucker!" Haile gave me 20$, which made me happy. On our right was Issa, Jazzmine, and Kyler. As you could tell, they were bad. Their eyes glowed purple with evil. Hakim and Kaionta ran to us. "We found you! Dude, we meant to tell you!" Kaionta said. "We have powers! I'm air and Kaionta is earth!" Hakim said. "We know and we need to put those powers to a good use! We need to fight them off!" I rushed. "Can we go outside this could get messy." "Fine, let's go." We ran outside, and they followed us.

When we were outside, Issa, Jazzmine, and Kyler were walking out the door. "What do you want?" Hakim asked. "We want you to die." Kyler said. "Pretty straightforward for a sixth grader, yeesh." "Well, too bad, 'cause that is not going to happen. You should run now, while you have the chance." Haile retaliated. They got into fighting stances, as did we. We had a stare down, then they attacked. Jazzmine took Kaionta, Kyler took Hakim, and Issa had me and Haile.

Kyler was going at Hakim with full force, punching and kicking Hakim. Even though Hakim rarely fighted, he was doing okay. Kyler roundhoused and Hakim grabbed his leg and flipped him. Kyler got up and sweeped Hakim, but he backflipped onto his feet. Kyler then unleashed a flurry of punches that were to fast for Hakim and knocked him back. Before Kyler got to react, Hakim suddenly screamed really loudly. The scream released sound waves and blew Kyler through the air. "Did he just Sonic Scream?" Haile aske. "Is that what that is?" Hakim was confused. "Yep. You manipulated the air and sound waves around you and released them in a scream. Sound Manipulation is a sub-power of Air Manipulation. You should know." I answered, while fighting simultaneously fighting. Me and Haile knew a thing about powers.

Kaionta and Jazzmine looked like equal forces. Every action Jazzmine did, Kaionta blocked and/or countered. Jazzmine did a left hook, Kaionta ducked under, went left, swung his feet around and kicked Jazzmine in the chest. She quickly got up and charged to him. Using his Earth Manipulation, he launched himself into the air and onto the fence. Jazzmine swirled her hands together, formed a purple ball of energy and shot it at Kaionta. He was able to dodge it, but not without a little battle scar.

Meanwhile, me and Haile were double teaming Issa. I didn't know where his martial arts skill came from, but it was enough to fend two people off at the same time. Haile punched and I kicked, but to no prevail. Issa did the same move as Jazzmine, except his was bigger. It was shot towards us, and hit us directly. We slammed into a car behind us. "Fuck!" I cursed. "He's one tough cookie, I'll give him that." Haile and Kaionta were then tossed back to us. We were cornered. "What do we do?" I asked. "If only we had some help." Hakim said. Haile perked up. "Maybe we can get some. Wait, let me focus." He said. "Well, you better hurry." Kaionta rushed. After a moment, Haile spoke. "There! If you wanna survive, follow me." Haile jumped through a sort of vortex. We looked skeptical, but followed. Issa tried to chase us, but the portal closed before he could reach it. "We have to warn master."

Me: And with that, another chapter has ended.  
Story Me: I have to say, nice ending. We live!Haile: Well, he wouldn't kill us off. So how is the se-  
Me: SSHHHH! Shut up, don't say another word! (Smiles at the audience.) What he was _saying_ is, how is the sequence of the story play out? You will have to find out, next time. See ya!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block, and to be honest, it sucks. Bu, I got a chapter up in time for New Years! Consider it my gift to you. Well, I hope to see you all next chapter, which should be soon, if I don't have a brain fart. Oh, and I'm doing two new stories going up later this week. I'm not going to spoil much, but one is based off a game, and the other, a show. That's it. If you see any mistakes, feel free to review. Bye!


End file.
